Oktober Dalam Harmoni
by emirya sherman
Summary: Aku masih tak mengerti, bagaimana riwayatnya aku bisa sampai berteman dengan seseorang macam Eren./"Hampir 4 tahun tinggal di Shina dan masih tidak tahu jalan? makanya kongkow sama abang-abang Go-J3k dong."/"Yang seperti kalian ini masih berani menyebut diri sebagai mahasiswa Institut Teknologi Royal Capital!"/"Gile lu ndro."/College!AU. Eren dari sudut pandang seorang Jean.
1. Bagian 1 : Disfungsi

Harusnya kuliah sudah dimulai 20 menit yang lalu. Namun kenyataan tak sesuai ekspektasi para orang tua selaku sponsor keuangan anak mereka agar bisa sekolah tinggi –tinggi hanya untuk mengejar titel mentereng semata.

"Temen-temen, dosen tamunya berhalangan hadir, jadi …."

"Cihuy! Jam kosong! Main remi _yuk_!" Sebagian dari mereka mungkin masih bermental anak SMA, kapan sih mereka sadar kalau sudah memasuki semester tua.

" _Temen-temen_ tapi dosennya …."

"Kalo tahu kayak gini, mending pulang dari tadi."

"Tapi, dosen tamunya bilang …." Melas, si penanggung jawab mata kuliah di kelas itu tak digubris, kacang.

"Bubar! Bubar aja! Ada yang punya _pilem_ *piip* nggak? Minta _dong_."

"…."

"Masa, berangkat pagi-pagi _nerobos_ lampu merah biar _gak_ telat, dimarahi pak polisi pula, tapi dosennya malah _gak_ berangkat. Padahal biaya kuliah mahal, huh rugi tahu …."

"Halah gaya _lu_ , kalo kosong pulang juga 'kan." Yang ini sungguh tak sesuai ekspektasi.

"PERHATIAN! _DENGERIN_ SEMUANYA!"

Setelah satu teriakan menggetarkan membran timpani, seluruh mahasiswa yang didominasi makhluk berkelamin jantan itu serempak menengok ke podium kelas dimana si penanggung jawab mata kuliah berdiri dengan muka masam. Demi keriput Sir Pixis, Berthold Fubar tak pernah segarang ini kalau bertingkah.

Bagai kadet kasta paling bontot terkena semprot komandan, mereka bergidik terkaget-kaget tatkala mendengar dengan telinga mereka sendiri seorang yang dikenal anteng tanpa banyak cing-cong menjadi seorang yang ganas saat atensi tak didapat. Pelajaran moralnya pemirsa, jangan anggap remeh orang yang kalian anggap pendiam, kurang sosialisasi, tidak asik dan tuduhan sialan lain, karena … percayalah orang yang terlihat demikian bisa menjadi mengerikan saat mereka murka.

"Kalian semua dengerin! Dosennya tamunya gak bisa masuk kelas, gantinya kita diundang kuliah di aula pertemuan gedung ESDM Provinsi Shina. Kuliahnya mulai jam 1 siang, gak boleh ngaret, gak boleh telat dan gak boleh titip absen! Bagi kalian yang mau bolos namanya di lembar absen bakal dicoret pake spidol permanen! Gak pake protes! Kalau mau bubar, ya bubar sana!"

"Yaaahhh."

Seorang anggota kelas mengacungkan tangan, "Interupsi Ber, kita ke sana naik apa?" Seorang menyeletuk pada Berthold, bukan pada beruang.

"Modal sendiri lah."

"Lah, kampus _gak_ _nyediain_ bus ya? Itu bus punya jurusan 'kan _nganggur_."

Berthold kini lebih tenang, meskipun sebenarnya hampir memuntahkan sumpah serapah, "Kita gak bisa pinjem bus jurusan, lagian ini masih di Shina juga."

"Shina panas _gan_ , bisa keriputan _ane_ kalo panas-panas." Connie Springles(?) memangkas rambutnya dikarenakan ingin mempermudah penguapan dan ekskresi keringat. Namun yang bersangkutan selalu mengamuk jika gaya rambutnya dikabarkan botak. Definisi gaya rambut bagi Connie itu mutlak tak bisa diganggu gugat, cepak ya cepak, cepak plontos maksudnya.

" _Lagian_ bis bobrok punya jurusan itu harusnya _dikiloin_ ke tempat loak. _Lu gak inget_ Con, bulan lalu pas kita kunjungan ke daerah Krolva, busnya mogok di tengah jembatan, bempernya rontok sendiri. Mana diklakson _mulu_ lagi sama orang. Akhirnya kita balik ke kampus juga numpang truk batu bara. Berangkat sendiri-sendiri aja lah."

"Jurusan lain aja punya bus kinclong, ada _AC-_ nya. Punya kita udah reyot, bau karat, suka mogok lagi. _Bilangin_ ke ketua jurusan dong, anak-anak butuh bus baru."

"GAK USAH MANJA YA! KALIAN TU LAKI APA PEREMPUAN!"

Di tengah gonjang-ganjing, nun di pojok kelas, sebiji mahasiswa yang datang 2 menit tergopoh-gopoh sebelum jam yang seharusnya ditentukan sebagai mulainya kuliah. Objek yang bersangkutan sedang terpekur menghadap buletin penelitian kampus di depannya. Tampak sesekali mengangguk-angguk, entah anggukannya itu ditujukan untuk apa, bacaannya kah? Bus bobrok jurusan kah? Atau Shina yang panasnya _nauzubillah_?

…

 ** _Oktober Dalam Harmoni_**

 ** _Bagian 1 dari 2 : Disfungsi_**

 **Proud to you by :**

emirya sherman

 **Disclaimer :**

Shingeki no Kyojin owned by Hajime Isayama.

~ I _gain no profit_ by publishing this story.~

 **Warnings :**

Out of character. AU. Misstypes. Many absurdity inside.

 _This is only a work of fiction. If there any similarities among the names, the places or the plotlines are entirely coincidental._

…

 ** _Selamat membaca :)_**

…

…

Aku tidak punya motor, karena aku memang belum bekerja dan aku belum mapan secara finansial. Sebagai penganut mahzab anti-kemapanan tak tergoyahkan, uang untuk _ngeprin_ materi kuliah saja sudah pasti meminta ayahku, ah ingatkan aku untuk menagih _flashdisk_ yang dipinjam Eren. Maka dari itu aku setiap hari membawa bekal seperti anak sekolah dasar, untuk menekan pengeluaran. Sekalipun ayahku membeli motor agar aku manfaatkan sebagai sarana mobilisasi, aku tidak akan mengakui motor itu milikku, ayolah STNK-nya saja atas nama ayahku.

Aku pernah melalaikan beberapa pasal penting dalam pokok bahasan keamanan berkendara yaitu, pastikan kedua matamu di muka jangan di pundak, lutut maupun kaki apalagi ditinggal di pengkolan kampung. Kedua, pastikan kau melihat ke depan jangan sampai _meleng_ dan pastikan di depanmu tidak ada pembatas jalan dan tidak ada mang-mang tukang mie ayam. Paham?

Karena sumpah demi utang pulsaku pada Reiner –ups-, kalian akan aman-aman saja berkendara -terutama berkendara motor- jika kalian menegakkan dan mengamalkan pasal-pasal yang aku sampaikan di atas, jangan sampai terlewat! Asal kalian tahu saja ya, aku adalah salah satu pelaku yang melanggar lalu lintas, _yeah_ aku memang bangga, ada masalah dengan itu?

Kejadian itu terjadi dua minggu yang lalu saat aku naik motor dari rumahku dari distrik Trost ke Pasar Stohess karena disuruh ibu membeli tepung dan sayuran untuk menggoreng bakwan. SIM-ku ditahan pihak keamanan lalu lintas lantaran menabrak pengatur jalan yang berbentuk kerucut dan menggulingkan gerobak mie ayam milik seorang pedagang kaki lima yang mangkal di distrik Stohess. Tak ada korban jiwa, sungguh. Kampretnya anak jurnalis nekat mewarta untuk majalah kampus, masa bodoh lah. Untungnya mang-mang tukang mie ayam itu bersedia musyawarah untuk menyelesaikan perkara.

Patofisiologi kejadian bermula pada beberapa saat sebelum kejadian bodoh itu, Eren memanggilku dari pinggir jalan sambil menyantap Es Oyen bersama kawan lain jurusannya, Armin Arlert. Mengingat itu rasa jengkelku pada Eren muncul kembali. Aku menengok ke arahnya untuk mengingatkan _deadline_ tugas makalah kelompok yang seharusnya dikumpul esok hari. Ya, aku memang satu kelompok dengan bocah satu itu dalam tugas mata kuliah teknik eksploitasi gas bumi. Karena Eren itu suka lupa tugas, kalau tidak diingatkan dengan TOA masjid barangkali dia tidak akan ingat.

Pandangan teralih sesaat, tak sadar di depan jalan ditutup dengan benda kerucut oranye yang tidak aku ketahui namanya dan wassalam ... Aku bablas menerjang gerobak mie ayam. Ini adalah pelanggaranku yang paling prestisius selama ini, wahai pemirsa.

Terlepas dari pelanggaran itu, aku adalah warga negara yang taat hukum. Terbukti aku tidak nekat berkeliaran berkendara tanpa SIM, dengan ajaibnya ayah mau mengantar jemputku ke kampus. Yah … meskipun di masa kini sudah ada penemuan sistem transportasi yang bernama bus kota. Imbas selain aku harus mengucap _adios_ pada SIM-ku, aku juga harus merelakan lenyapnya frasa 'uang saku' dalam hari-hari mahasiswaku yang semakin kelam ini, entah sampai kapan.

Aku masih tak mengerti, Eren masih juga menghampiriku sambil cengengesan, haha-hihi seperti tidak pernah ada kejadian berarti. Dia sadar tidak sih, aku _meleng_ gara-gara meneriaki dia.

Ledeknya saat itu, _"Jean kamu tahu gak traffic cone itu gunanya buat ngarahin jalan bukan buat sarana bunuh diri."_

Aku tahu _kampret_ , salah siapa di daerah Stohess ada pasar kaget.

Bersumber dari lagu pop lawas, pada akhirnya yang sudah terjadi biarlah terjadi. Sekarang masalahnya aku ke ESDM provinsi bareng siapa? aku _nebeng_ Connie apa ya?

…

Connie yang duduk di depanku langsung setuju setelah aku bilang mau _nebeng_ , sekarang tinggal masalah helm. Asal kalian tahu saja ya, aparat di daerah Shina itu bermata jeli cenderung licik, kalau ada pengendara tak berhelm ketahuan berkeliaran pasti langsung ditindak di TKP. Pasti berujung pungutan liar, alamak … uang saku saja seret minta ampun.

"Jean?"

"Kenapa?" Aku menengok ke samping kiri di mana seorang bernama Eren pindah dari pojok kelas.

"Kamu nanti bareng siapa? Motormu kan disita. Bareng aku aja ya." Plis jangan bahas motor lagi kenapa sih.

" _Nebeng_ Connie."

"Lah, kok nebeng Connie?"

"Ya, 'kan rumah _gue_ searah sama kosnya Connie, _elu_ kenapa sih?"

"Aku _gak_ tahu jalan ke ESDM Jean."

"Hah, _lu_ udah hampir 4 tahun tinggal di Shina dan _lu_ masih gak hafal jalan? makanya kongkow sama abang-abang Go-J3k dong."

"Ya, 'kan aku _numpang_ di rumah Pakdhe Hannes, kalau dia tahu aku keluyuran _gak_ jelas pasti bakal langsung _dilaporin_ ke ayahku di Shiganshina."

Connie menengok ke belakang. "Bareng ane aja," kata Connie sambil mengudarakan jempol, "bertiga."

Telingaku bergoyang, "Bertiga? Gile lu ndro."

Masih masuk akal kalau ibu-ibu membonceng anak-anak yang masih ukuran boncel. Nah ini, disangka _cabe-cabean_ malah iya.

Entah ada suratan apa, ketika aku bersama Eren selalu ada saja kejadian tak terduga. Contoh, Eren minta ditemani pulang ke rumahnya hanya untuk makan siang dan berakhir dengan terlambatnya kami di mata kuliah teknik peledakan yang diampu oleh Sir Shadis. Baru memperlihatkan muka di ujung pintu saja sudah dipelototi, atau itu memang mode _default_ nya Sir Shadis? Pernah kami mengerjakan makalah individu di lobby kampus utama, kami malah membicarakan komik favorit yang baru terbit, padahal deadline kurang dari 1 jam lagi, aku tidak tahu dan Eren tak memberi tahu. Lain hari Eren memintaku untuk menemaninya ke agen travel untuk mengambil paket kiriman orang tuanya dan berakhir kesasar karena Eren lupa jalan, itu tidak hanya sekali oke.

Aku masih gagal paham kenapa aku bisa berteman dengan _kunyuk_ satu itu. Nah, hari ini aku _numpang_ Connie saja. Karena arah pulang kami sama. Begini-begini aku masih kasihan pada Eren kalau harus putar balik ke Trost. Alasan lain aku tidak mau dituduh _maho_ sama Eren, plis! Ah, atau aku bawa motornya Eren, terus Eren aku tinggal di gerbang kampus? Hm ….

…

 **Bagian 1 : Selesai**

…

… **..**

…

' _Emir is typing' corner :_  
Fiuh *ngelap ingus*, bagian 1 bubar juga. Ada yang mau menebak mereka kuliah di program studi apa? Kekeke, (gak ada ya? ya udah deh)

Di fiksi ini niatnya Jean-Eren itu sahabatan-tapi-tidak-sahabatan-sahabatan-pun-disfungsional, tapi ya begitulah.

Ngapunten yak kalo ada yang kurang berkenan, buat hiburan aja kok *peace*. Kalo ada yang kurang berkenan silakan traktir saya mie ayam(?)

Nantikan Bagian 2 ya,

jaa nee .…

:D


	2. Bagian 2 : Penghujan

Anime/Manga » Attack on Titan/進撃の巨人 » **Oktober Dalam Harmoni**

Oktober tahun ini sungguh membuat gagal paham, aku yakin Badan Meteorologi dan Geofosika pun demikian. Setahuku cuaca hari ini itu cerah berawan, namun kembali kepada kodrat, semua itu hanya ramalan belaka, perkiraan ya perkiraan. Nyatanya siang hari yang panas menggosongkan segenap lapisan _dermis_ berubah cerah berawan dan berakhir menjadi hujan lebat sampai detik ini, dimana aku dan Eren berteduh di depan sebuah kios sembako.

…

 _ **Oktober Dalam Harmoni**_

 _ **Bagian 2 dari 2 : Penghujan**_

 **Proud to you by :**

emirya sherman

 **Disclaimer :**

Shingeki no Kyojin owned by Hajime Isayama.

I _gain no profit_ by publishing this story.

 **Warnings :**

Out of character. AU. Misstypes. Many absurdity inside.

 _This is only a work of fiction. If there any similarities among the names, the places or the plotlines are entirely coincidental._

…

 _ **Selamat membaca :)**_

…

… **..**

…

Satu hal yang pasti setelah hampir setengah windu aku mengenal Eren, dia itu selalu punya ide yang brillian, tepatnya selalu bisa memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak terduga dan tidak sempat terpikirkan orang lain. Entah itu di saat dia presentasi lalu dibantai sanggahan oleh _audiens_ , saat menghujat undang-undang terbaru pemerintah atau saat memikirkan rencana judul proposal skripsi.

Mungkin campuran antara optimis dan keras kepala membuat Eren itu lihai debat dan lihai bersilat lidah – _ngeles_ \- juga mungkin sih. Perkara ide itu mengendap di ceruk terdalam _lobus frontalis_ , yah itu tak perlu dibahas. Tapi dia itu juga punya kekurangan, jujur saja kekurangan ini sangat menyebalkan dan membuat jengkel orang sekitar.

Pembaca yang berbahagia, ingatkah dengan seseorang yang mengangguk-angguk terpekur menghadap bulletin kampus di prolog chapter pertama? Ya, dialah Eren yang sedang tertidur dengan kedok sedang membaca. Dia itu sejenis _Homo sapiens_ yang sangat mudah kehilangan kesadaran jika sedang tidak fokus. Sering sekali Eren tertidur di saat jam kuliah, sudah duduk anteng, pegang pulpen, menghadap buku catatan tapi mata terpejam kurang dari 60 hitungan kemudian. Kalau aku duduk di sebelahnya buru-buru kutabok dia sampai bangun lagi, biaya kuliah mahal _bro._

Titik paling menjengkelkan adalah, ketika dia sudah masuk fase REM lalu tiba-tiba bangun gelagapan dan bertanya tentang hal yang bahkan sudah dijelaskan oleh dosen sebelumnya.

Contoh, _"Jean, itu tadi kenapa harus diledakkan segala?"_ atau, _"Jean lapisan batuannya dibor dulu atau diledakin dulu?"_ semacam itu lah.

Memang sih dia berpikir kritis dan jadi pemicu untuk bertanya pada dosen. Tapi plis lah Ren, aku saja harus pasang kuping dan siaga tangan untuk mencatat kilat. Sedangkan kau masih hobi bertanya tentang hal yang sudah jelas masih terpampang di _powerpoint,_ bahkan _slide-_ nya belum berpindah!

Herannya kalau dosen sudah angkat kaki dari kelas ditandai dengan ucapan, ' _Terimakasih dan sampai jumpa,_ ' secara ajaib Eren selalu menjadi segar kembali. Tidak ada tanda-tanda wajah kucel, mata sayu atau belek yang mengering di sudut mata.

Sudahlah hentikan semua ini, aku memang selalu kebablasan jika menggunjingkan(?) Eren dan segala tetek-bengeknya. Aku hafal? Ya iyalah! Karena aku adalah orang yang selalu direcoki ketika dia lupa tugas, lupa jadwal, lupa materi ujian dan juga lupa diri.

…

Pada akhirnya aku berangkat ke ESDM Shina dengan numpang motor Eren, aku tidak tega kalau dia sampai kesasar. Dan di sinilah kami berjalan menuju parkiran untuk pulang meminjam helm di rumah Pakdhenya Eren. Siapa tadi namanya Pakdhe Habibi? Oh iya, Pakdhe Hannes.

"Ren."/"Jean."

Aku menjawab _sewot_ , "Kenapa sih."

"Kamu aja deh yang _ngomong_ duluan." Ini anak kenapa lagi.

" _Flashdisk_ yang _gue pinjemin_ ke _elu_ buat _ngeprin_ makalah _udah_ selesai 'kan?"

"Oh itu, aku juga mau _ngomongin_ itu. _Hehe_."

"Iya, tapi _udah_ kan."

" _Udah_ kok makalahnya _udah_ dikumpul."

"Maksud _gue_ _flashdisk-_ nya."

"Kalo aku pinjam dulu _gimana_?"

"Ya udah, tapi sebelum UAS _balikin_ ya." Kok aku agak curiga ya.

"Iya iya … di sana ada file penting gak sih?"

"Ya menurut _ngana?_ Materi kuliah satu semester itu penting _gak_?"

…

Aku duduk di samping sebuah helm putih kembang-kembang yang berbubuh berstiker 'SnK48'. Eren mendapatkan helm ini setelah pinjam milik tetangganya yang maniak grup idola itu. Keluarganya Eren itu murah hati, itulah sebabnya aku sedang duduk bersila makan semangkuk soto sambil menonton berita siang.

"Jean kita berangkat jam 1?"

"Bukan _dodol_ , jam 1 kuliahnya udah mulai. _Lu_ mau digorok Berthold?"

"Ya udah deh habis makan siang langsung berangkat aja yak."

" _Sesuka elu_ deh."

Lambung sudah terisi kombinasi nasi goreng bekal dari ibuku dan soto gratisan. Kalau pun kuliah _ngaret_ aku masih bisa bertahan delapan jam kedepan tanpa terganggu HCl yang menggerus terlalu ganas.

Eren sedang memanasi motornya, sedangkan aku berdiri sambil menenteng helm pinjaman. Setelah cium tangan sama Pakdhe Hannes kami berangkat ke gedung ESDM.

Aku merasa penampilan kami sungguh absurd. Motor _matic_ bermerk SPOOKEY warna cokelat metalik dengan dua pengendara berjas almamater Institut Teknologi Royal Capital di atasnya melenggang penuh gaya. Aku dengan helm kembang-kembang berstiker mencolok _a la_ anak wibu sedangkan Eren si pemilik motor memakai helm retro dan memakai kacamata kalep. Kami sibuk rusuh di sepanjang jalan lantaran si pengemudi depan yang buta arah. Eh Eren gembel! … ayam jago siapa itu yang nyaris terlindas.

"Jean kamu tahu jalan pintas _gak_?"

" _Kagak_ tahu, yang _gue_ tahu yang lewat SMA Shina itu _doang_. Kenapa _emang_ , kita _gak_ bakal telat ini kok."

"Kalau ada polisi _gimana_?"

"Ya _gak gimana-gimana_. Kenapa sih."

"Yah, aku …. sebenarnya belum punya SIM Jean." Jeda sejenak motor melewati gundukan polisi tidur.

"Hah?"

Eren tidak memelankan motornya, gundukan polisi tidur masih membentang, "AKU _GAK_ PUNYA SIM JEAN!"

Eren semakin memacu motornya, kendaraan mengalami turbulensi(?). Aku serasa akan terlempar.

"EREEEENNNN KAMPREETTT!"

…

Persis seperti dugaan, kami hadir paling awal. Lupakan memori tentang perjalanan berangkat. Itu adalah hal yang patut ditenggelamkan dalam Palung Mariana. Aula sepi, malah sedang disapu. Seorang staff menunjukkan tempatnya pada kami. Eren langsung memilih tempat paling belakang,

" _Ngantuk_ sih," begitu jawabnya. Sudah kuduga.

Satu per satu mahasiswa berdatangan, di waktu yang menunjukkan 12.45, sejumlah 36 mahasiswa telah hadir. Menurut sumber informasi terpercaya, si dosen tamu adalah kenalan _Sir_ Erwin yang merupakan ketua prodi. Konon si dosen tamu ini galaknya minta ampun, _Cerberus?_ Tentu saja lewat. Bahkan _Sir_ Erwin pernah menyampaikan si dosen ini akan segera menggantikan _Sir_ Zackley yang didaulat menjadi salah satu pengisi jajaran kabinet di periode 4 tahun mendatang.

Tempat duduk diatur membentuk huruf U, Eren di belakang pojok kiri ruangan, aku di depannya, cari meja dan cari AC. Karena di barisan kursi belakang tidak disediakan meja. Asal kalian tahu saja ya, aku mau mencatat.

Pada jam 12.55 pintu dijeblak tiba-tiba, sesosok makhluk perseragam PNS masuk. Si PNS berambut hitam belah tengah, berwajah angker, memakai kacamata bulat _Harry Potter_ dan kutaksir tingginya tidak lebih dari tinggi Eren.

"Jadi, siapa penanggung jawabnya!"

Berthold mengangkat tangan.

"Ok, silabus."

Berthold gelagapan, membuka tas dan mengeluarkan sebendel kertas. Kemudian berjalan menuju si PNS.

"Saya mengajar di mata kuliah apa?" begitu tanyanya _sengak_.

"K3 dan Lingkungan Tambang, _Sir_."

Masih dengan wajah angkernya, "Hm," dibolak-baliknya silabus itu, "duduk sana."

Si PNS membuka laptop, dan terpampanglah _slide_ berjudul 'Keselamatan dan Kesehatan Kerja' dengan latar belakang gambar palang dilingkari roda bergigi sebelas berwarna hijau di atas warna dasar putih(1).

Walah-walah, Pak PNS ini toh dosennya, kok boncel sih.

"Semua hadir?"

Marco, ketua kelas bersuara, "Mohon maaf _Sir,_ Connie Springer belum sampai _."_

"Ha? Kenapa?"

"Terjebak macet, _Sir_." Apa tidak ada alasan lain yang lebih masuk akal, yang benar saja.

"Tch, alibi. Yang tidak hadir saat ini, segera coret." Memang benar ultimatum Berthold tadi, yang tidak hadir bakalan di coret dengan spidol permanen.

"Saya tahu kalian tadi tidak ada jam kuliah, kenapa tidak berangkat lebih awal. Tahu Shina sering macet juga."

Seisi aula hening, serius … ini dosennya? Gusti ….

"Yang kayak gini kalian masih berani menyebut diri sebagai mahasiswa Institut Teknologi Royal Capital!" Tatapan tajam mengintimidasi, aku bergidik. Eren malah mengangguk-angguk, bukan karena membenarkan pernyataan Pak PNS itu, karena sesungguhnya Eren sudah mulai penurunan kesadaran.

"Seharusnya si Rambut Klimis itu lebih selektif saat penerimaan mahasiswa baru, ck … kalian itu kapan bisa professional kalau seperti ini." Rambut klimis? sumpah ini orang berani sekali mengatai _Sir_ Erwin.

"Saya Levi Ackerman, menjabat Kasi K3 dan Lingkungan di ESDM provinsi Shina. Hari ini saya akan menyampaikan materi terkait keselamatan dan kesehatan kerja."

Oke, ada baiknya mulai sekarang kita sebut saja beliau dengan panggilan _Sir_ Ackerman. Menurut penuturan _Sir_ Erwin, si calon dosen baru itu adalah adik tingkat satu tahun di bawahnya, lulus dengan predikat _summa cum laude_ dan merupakan prodigi di zamannya. _Sengak_ -nya memang beralasan sih, pantas saja.

…

Tulisan pada _slide powerpoint_ itu hanyalah judul belaka, _Sir_ Ackerman mengajar dengan penjelasan lisan mengenai pembaharuan undang-undang keselamatan kerja. Undang-undang ini baru saja diperbaharui namun masih berwujud _print out_ di kementerian ESDM pusat sehingga belum bisa dipublikasi. Kalau sudah dipublikasi mah gampang, tinggal unduh lalu cetak. Meskipun sudah punya salinan UU-nya belum tentu dibaca juga sih, _well ….  
_ Karena itulah aku mencatat secepat yang aku bisa untuk merangkum informasi dari _Sir_ Ackerman.

Pembaca yang budiman, masih ingat 'kan siapa yang duduk di belakangku? Ya, maka akan aku sampaikan juga bahwa setiap 10 menit aku selalu mengecek apakah Eren sudah teler atau belum.

Padahal sebelum berangkat dia bilang, "Jean kalau aku sampai tidur, tolong kamu bangunkan aku ya. Yosh ... semoga aku nanti _gak ngantuk_."

Tch, wacana! Semua kata-kata Eren itu tidak lebih dari sekadar wacana. Aku masih tak mengerti dia itu kalau malam _ngapain_ sih, nonton wayang?

"Dengar, ya, K3 mempunyai arti dan lambang sendiri. Jadi, kalian jangan menganggap gambarnya hanya gambar corat-coret anak TK."

"Palang memiliki arti bebas dari kecelakaan dan penyakit akibat kerja (PAK). Roda gigi berarti bekerja dengan kesegaran jasmani dan rohani. Warna putih merupakan warna yang bersih dan suci, sedangkan warna hijau berarti selamat, sehat dan sejahtera."

"Sebelas gerigi roda mewakili sebelas bab dalam Peraturan Kerajaan No 1 Tahun 1970 tentang Keselamatan Kerja."

Aku masih semangat mencatat.

"Fungsi komite Keselamatan dan Kesehatan Kerja adalah melindungi para pekerja dan orang lain di tempat kerja, menjamin agar setiap sumber produksi dapat dipakai secara aman dan efisien, nah yang terakhir menjamin proses produksi berjalan lancar."

"Mungkin kalian bisa mengambil penelitian tentang efektivitas komite Keselamatan dan Kesehatan Kerja di sebuah badan usaha, apakah komite K3 di sana benar-benar dilakukan atau hanya pajangan semata …. Heh kau yang di belakang!" Apa? _Sir_ Ackerman menunjukku dengan spidol?

Aku menunjuk hidungku sendiri, "Saya _Sir?"_

"Bukan kamu Kuda, yang di belakangmu." Alamakjang ….

Sontak aku menengok, "Psst … Ren."

Eren membuka mata, "Ha?" dan _Sir_ Ackerman sudah ada di depan mejaku.

…

"Yah, aku tak menyangka _Sir_ Ackerman lebih pendek dari pada aku." Sungguh aku tak mau dengar dari seorang yang tidur di jam kuliah seperti kau tahu.

Tadi Eren disuruh berdiri lalu langsung diinterogasi di TKP, _"Kamu mata belek, kamu dengar saya ngomongin apa barusan?"_

" _Anu … Komite Keselamatan dan Kesehatan Kerja berfungsi untuk : Satu, melindungi para pekerja dan orang lain di tempat kerja. Dua, menjamin agar setiap sumber produksi dapat dipakai secara aman dan efisien. Tiga, menjamin proses produksi berjalan lancar Sir."_

" _Ho, dalam regulasi apa?"_

" _Peraturan Kerajaan No 1 Tahun 1970 tentang Keselamatan Kerja, Sir."_

" _Hn ... cuci muka sana."_

Begitulah _flashback-_ nya. Sempat-sempatnya Eren dengar penuturan _Sir_ Ackerman padahal dia hampir ketiduran, aku gagal paham.

"Jean pulang yuk, aku antar sampe rumah kamu deh, ke Trost."

"Ya sudah pulang aja lah dari tadi _disinisin_ melulu sama _Sir_ Ackerman. Moga aja pembimbing skripsiku bukan dia. Amin."

"Ha, dia kan gak ngajar di Royal Capital." Aku ingin _headbang_ ke tembok terdekat.

…

Sekitar jam 3 sore, langit sudah mendung padahal tadi siang panasnya tidak ketulungan. Baru kami melewati perempatan hujan turun dengan lebat. Akhirnya kami berteduh di sebuah kios sembako yang tutup.

"Jean aku cuma ada mantel hujan satu nih. Beli _aja gimana_?"

Aku masih ingat kalau uang sakuku ditahan ayah jadi, "Kita berteduh dulu saja lah, kali _aja_ hujannya cuma bentar."

"Jean, kalau beli di Ind*maret pasti mahal."

" _Elu_ tetep mau _beli_? Dari tadi _lu gak ngedengerin gue_ ya?"

"Eh eh Jean, tuh ada bapak-bapak _nyebrang_ _bawa_ mantel hujan, pinjam dia _gimana_?"

"Memang _lu_ kenal?"

Eren menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

Kami anteng, Eren bengong sedangkan aku menghitung jumlah mobil Avan*a yang lewat, mengisi waktu luang.

"Jean gimana kalau aku pinjem ke _temen_ ku yang tinggalnya di sekitar sini?"

"Terus _dianterin_ ke sini?"

Eren mengangguk, "Iya."

"Ren plis, ini hujan lebat banget loh. Elu gak inget kata _Sir_ Ackerman tadi, kalau kita ngerjain sesuatu itu harus selamet." Aku sih asal ngomong aja.

"Emang _lu_ _pingin_ pulang cepet mau _ngapain_ sih?"

"Ya, _nggak ngapa-ngapai_ n sih."

"Ya udah sih, tunggu hujan selesai aja kenapa. Daripada kepleset di tengah jalan."

…

Hampir jam 5 sore ketika hujan mulai berhenti, Eren mengajak pulang.

"Ren mending mantel hujan punya lu langsung dipakai aja, rumah Pakdhe Hannes 'kan masih jauh. Siapa tahu nanti hujan lagi."

"Itu masalah nanti aja lah. Yuk pulang."

Di tengah jalan saat kami hampir memasuki distrik Trost, Eren tiba-tiba berujar. "Jean."

" _Nape_."

"Aku mau jujur."

Apaan sih ini bocah, " _Lu_ mau jujur kalo _lu_ yang sering _ngempesin_ ban mobilnya _Sir_ Shadis?"

"Bukan, maksudku _flashdisk_ punyamu."

"Kenapa? Kena virus? Datanya _ilang_?"

"Datanya sih kayaknya masih lengkap. _Flashdisk-_ nya yang _ilang_."

"Hah?" _Beneran_ deh, sepertinya kalo ini aku _udah_ duga sebelumnya.

…

 **Oktober Dalam Harmoni : Selesai**

…

… **..**

…

' _Emir is typing' corner :_

Oke karena tidak ada pembaca yang mau mengirimkan jawaban tentang pertanyaan 'Kuliah di jurusan apa mereka?' Maka akan saya jawab sendiri saja kalau mereka kuliah di jurusan Teknik Pertambangan. Haha.

Eren dengan Bahasa 'aku-kamu' dan Jean dengan Bahasa 'lu-gue'. Kok rasanya hina banget ya, meskipun memang saya sengaja sih *hiks.

Keselamatan dan kesehatan kerja, saya sadur dari berbagai sumber dan ada beberapa yang ngarang, bila pemirsa ingin melihat yang punya Indonesia silakan googling sendiri yak/kicked.

Tambahan 25-Nov-2016 :

(1) Lambang K3 Indonesia, terdapat dalam Kepmenaker RI 1135/MEN/1987  
Undang-Undang Keselamatan Kerja punya negara kita ada di UU No 1 Tahun 1970.

Ngomong-omong hanya Erwin Smith yang dipanggil dengan nama depan (e.g : Sir Erwin) sedangkan yang lain dengan nama belakang (e.g : Sir Pixis, Sir Shadis, Sir Ackerman). Yah untuk panggilan kesayangan aja dari mahasiswa soalnya mereka lebih hormat ke Erwin dari pada dibandingkan dengan yang lainnya.

Ini pengalaman pribadi sih dengan pengubahan seperlunya/kabur.

Makasih udah mampir,

jaa nee .…

:D


End file.
